Stage 2-16
Stage 2-16 is a story stage of Chapter 2: The Meet-Cute Conspiracy. Script Expand for script. *I walked out of LFG, took out my phone, and saw the message that Kiki sent in the studio's chat group. *'Kiki': A-list idol helplessly addicted to variety show, makes such a ridiculous post on social media. *'Kiro': I wish I could "fold space" and teleport back home! *Attached is a selfie of Kiro at an award ceremony. His expression in the photo is both uncomfortable and cute. *Except for posts from supporters saying he's a shoe-in, the majority is 'Lol Kiro Hooked on Miracle Finder!' *As I walked down the street, I laughed aloud and posted a comment. Choice 1: Make Superpower Comment= *'Reply Comment': You must have the superpower to make others smile. *A reply notice pops up right after it's sent. *'Netizen': Well said! If superpowers really exist, then Kiro's gotta have one! *I laugh, remembering the words I heard outside Trade Tower. |-|Choice 2: Make Award Comment= *'Reply Comment': Cream always rises to the top! Congrats in advance! *A reply notice pops up right after it's sent. *'Netizen': Who's this? Someone with great taste, just like me. *When I put my phone back and looked up again, I went blank. *The light of the setting sun descends upon a deserted alley. It's so quiet and beautiful. *I don't know where I am or how I came to be here. *'MC': ! *'MC': No. It's... that dream! *Thinking of the dagger at the end of the dream and its cold gleam, I couldn't help shivering. *I can hardly control the urge to run away, but I manage to remain calm. *'MC': There's no way out of this alley. Running is useless. *I distinctly sensed something peculiar and turned towards the deep shadow of the alley behind me. *'??': Heh, heh. An Evolver after all. Very keen senses. *Evolver again.. Why does everyone think I am an Evolver? *'MC': Who are you? *The falling sunlight fell upon the man in the shadow. *'Mystery Man': What a pity. You won't experience the moment when your Evol awakens. *'Mystery Man': Time to die. *He drew a dagger and approached me. *I retreat step by step, my heart beating faster and faster. What should I do? *'MC': Are you the one behind all the space-folding incidents? *Ì tried to talk to buy me some time. *'Mystery Man': Uh-huh, pretty smart, eh? *'MC': You were practicing? To kill me today? *'Mystery Man': Don't think I don't know what you're up to. But sorry, in my space, no one will come to interrupt-- *Just then, a wind arose in the quiet alley. The man's expression changed. *'Lucien': When you are in danger, trust your instincts. *Without hesitation, I ran in the direction the wind was coming from. *The man with the blade gave chase. *'Gavin's Voice': jump! *I jumped. The wind got stronger and stronger and lifted me into the air. *The scene of the alley below was scattered in the wind. *Under the setting sun, the sky is warm and fuzzy. *I'm in the arms of Gavin. *His arms are strong and warm, calming my throbbing heart instantly. *The light of the setting sun made his face appear so handsome that I dared not look at him. *This high above the city, it's a bit cool, but his embrace is warm... *'Gavin': Are you alright? *'MC': I'm fine... I'm just a bit confused! *Gavin returned me to the ground. He looked in the direction of the mystery killer, still afraid. *'Gavin': Don't worry. The killer has been caught. *When I was sure I was safe, I finally came back to myself, and a flood of questions rushed in. *'MC': What is this Evolver he was talking about? Do they really exist? *'MC': Why did he say I am an Evolver? *'MC': Why did he want to kill me? *'MC': `How did you know I was in danger? Are you an Evolver too? *'Gavin': ... *When I realized I was rattling off questions like crazy, I shut my mouth and stepped 2 meters back. *'Gavin': I didn't want to tell you this, but the enemy is attacking out in the open now, so it's better to let you know. *'Gavin': What I'm about to say may sound surprising, but it's all true. *'Gavin': And, you already know a thing or two about Evol, right? *'MC': I heard something... about a crazy scientist. *'MC': Even if something crazy like Evol really exists, what... what about enemies? *'Gavin': These enemies appeared long ago. It's just, you never noticed. *'Gavin': You remember the car accident? It was no accident, and these guys are from the same organization. *'Gavin': As to the reason why they want you dead... Right now, I can't tell you. *'MC': !! *'MC': The accident two weeks ago!! *'MC': That wasn't an accident? Then the one who saved me... *'Gavin': Victor? I never imagined he would save you like that. *'MC': You know him? *'Gavin': I knew him when we were kids, is all. I don't really know him. *Gavin's expression revealed great distaste, like he really didn't like knowing Victor. *Gavin knew Victor... and things about Evolvers... *I thought of what that middle-aged police officer said. *'MC': You... are not a real police officer? *'Gavin': I'm not a run-of-the-mill cop. That's why you got that assignment from Loveland TV, so I could protect you. *'MC': You... *'Gavin': I knew they were targeting you. *'Gavin': (Meditatively) You have the Evol gene, it seems to be related to precognition. *'MC': Precognition...? *'Gavin': Think back. Have you seen any omens lately? They could take any form. *I instantly thought of my dreams. *'MC': I-- I dreamed about it. The alley, the dagger, exactly like what just happened. *'Gavin': It's awakening... *'MC': So you mean, I have the Evol gene, and it's starting to express itself? *'Gavin': You can think of it that way. *'MC': So what about you...? Are you an Evolver too? *Gavin only smiled widely. Wind blew through the roses on the side of the road, petals dancing in the air. *The dancing petals overlapped with the gingko leaves from my memory. *My heart skipped a beat. *'MC': Gavin... You... *'Gavin': You asked how I knew you were in danger. *'Gavin': As long as you're in the wind, I can sense you. Category:Stages Category:Chapter 2: The Meet-Cute Conspiracy